


Shadows Among Shadows

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Those rooms, they are where you slept as a child?” </p>
<p>"If ‘child’ is the word you want to use."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Among Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This story requires knowledge of all episodes of _Agent Carter_. It was written for the "whiplash" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

The hallway stretched ahead into shadow. In the light from his companion’s lantern, Johann Fennhoff could perceive that the doors on either side were tightly shut, but based upon what she had told him about their surroundings, he could guess as to what lay beyond them. 

When he spoke her name, she corrected him, “It’s Ida now.”

“Ida, of course. Those rooms, they are where you slept as a child?”

“If ‘child’ is the word you want to use,” she replied.

“I see. You feel that childhood was something you lost?” She kept walking, in silence, and he took longer strides in order to keep pace with her as he continued, “Or perhaps something that was _taken_ from you, by the ones who helped you to become what you are today?”

Ida stopped in her tracks, and her head whipped around so suddenly that he was surprised that she did not injure her neck. “Stop it.”

“Forgive me.” Dr. Fennhoff raised his hands in surrender. “You know how fascinated I am by the human mind, and by the various ways in which it can be… shaped. I was merely trying to understand…”

“I know what you were trying to do,” Ida interrupted, her voice low and controlled. “You know _nothing_ about my mind, and I very much hope, for your sake, that you don’t attempt to turn me into one of your puppets. Is this something that _you_ understand?”

If everything that Fennhoff had heard about this facility was true, then the psyche of this young woman – who called herself Ida now, and would one day be known as Dorothy Underwood – had long since been taken to pieces and rebuilt through methods that equaled, if not surpassed, his own. What remained of her was brilliant, and deadly. “It certainly is.”


End file.
